


У тебя прекрасный вкус, Рэй

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Milena_Econ



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: CMNM / Naked Male Clothed Male, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romance, Slice of Life, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ
Summary: У тебя прекрасный вкус, Рэй! Ты так стильно выглядишь! Где ты купил этот пиджак? Рэй, ты просто обязан помочь мне приодеть Микки. М-м-м... твоя задница в этих джинсах… так бы и съел!Рэю с недавнего времени знатно остопиздел собственный стиль.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	У тебя прекрасный вкус, Рэй

**Author's Note:**

> Автор в неистовом восторге от гардеробов персонажей фильма и находит в каждом наряде свою особую прелесть.

У тебя прекрасный вкус, Рэй! Ты так стильно выглядишь! Где ты купил этот пиджак? Рэй, ты просто обязан помочь мне приодеть Микки. М-м-м... твоя задница в этих джинсах… так бы и съел! 

Рэю с недавнего времени знатно остопиздел собственный стиль, но он ведь хороший мальчик из приличной семьи, консильери, правая рука короля зелёных Англии полей, пусть и подземных и немного незаконных. Он обязан всегда выглядеть прилично, стильно, представительно. Он носил свою одежду как броню и знамя. Броню от чужой грязи, мыслей, поступков, слишком загребущих лап. Его одежда — это знамя: надёжность, планирование, продуманность каждой детали. Иногда это угроза. Тщательно скрытая, как автомат под полами плаща, или весьма демонстративная, как яркий домашний кардиган, словно шкура ядовитой ящерицы. Застегнутый на все пуговицы хорошо подогнанной одежды — что скрыто, лучше не трогать и не пытаться открыть. То, что под слоями ткани, под завесой тайны, может вам не понравиться и прострелить башку. 

Его одежда — это его работа и его резюме. Краткая биография с чертами характера, так необходимыми для успешной незаконной, но высокоприбыльной деятельности. 

Сто слоев тайны, сложных схем, вереницы узоров, цветов и форм. Весь этот символизм Рэй кропотливо вырабатывал и подбирал годами, чтобы в какой-то момент, совершенно для себя неожиданно, возненавидеть до глубины души. Потому что этот чёртов маскарад дохера долго снимался. Ну просто невыносимо долго! Слишком долго, когда перед тобой шикарный мужчина, ты не видел его всю ебучую, весьма напряжённую неделю, а на твоём жилете целых, ёб твою мать, двенадцать мелких ебучих пуговиц. А брюки на надёжной змейке и двойной застёжке, чтобы, не дай боже, чего… неприличного не случилось. А теперь, когда неприличное начинало случаться, Рэю приходилось выламывать чёртовы застежки из петель, чтобы хотя бы член достать. В идеале было бы побыстрее и штаны спустить. А раздеться догола в кратчайшие сроки — это вообще предел мечтаний! 

Рэй полюбил спортивные костюмы. Тёплые, лёгкие, трикотажные, парусиновые… Да похер. Но лучше всего — в клеточку. Особенно охеренно — на одних завязках. И простую поло на три пуговицы, две из которых уже и так расстёгнуты. Взяться за шнурок, развязывая простой узел, и просто потянуть эластичную ткань вниз, оголяя желанное тело. Клетка, милая, яркая, приглушённая, разная, как обрамление и аперитив к основному блюду. Любоваться пару мгновений перед тем, как уложить её красивой кучкой ткани на полу и приступить к любимому лакомству. Пусть где-то похоже на поглощение фастфуда, с которого надо просто стянуть обёртку и впиться зубами в манящий бок вредного сэндвича. Но так грешно и прекрасно это удовольствие! 

Рэю безумно нравилось снимать с Тренера всю одежду. Быстро, не церемонясь, прямо у порога, если тот позволял. А потом тащить его к себе, в глубину дома, совершенно нагим, возбуждённым, смущённым, обласканным руками Рэя, который обожал проверять, не осталось ли что-то из одежды на Тренере? Ни клочка ткани, ни ниточки, запутавшейся в курчавых волосах на груди. Он проверял тщательно и кропотливо. Всей рукой вдоль обнаженной сильной спины; открытой ладонью по животу, ероша чёрные волоски до самого низа; кончиками пальцев нежно обводя литые ягодичные мышцы и ныряя между них; губами зацеловывая мощную шею, которая весь день провела в плену воротничка; языком дразня чужой язык, тонкие губы и весьма острые зубы. 

Рэю охереть как надоели свои сто одёжек и тысяча застёжек, но он был готов молиться на три одёжки и одну застёжку Тренера. Молиться и дрочить, чего уж там. 

***

Тренеру остопиздела вся клетка мира и ёбаные спортивные костюмы. Они его повсюду преследовали. Всю жизнь. Сначала дома, ещё в Ирландии, где отец, лютый фанат собственной фамилии и клана, украсил дом таким количеством тартана, что у матери дёргался глаз, а маленький Перси до семи лет не мог поверить, что есть и другие узоры. Теперь пять вредных жоп, влипающих в неприятности, носились по его жизни, одетые в пёструю клетку. Открываешь шкаф — что же там? Клетка. Шесть костюмов в чёртову клетку и один, слава яйцам, простой однотонный, бежевый, но и он тоже заебал. Подбор одежды? Что это? Сто лет не слышал. Ебашь костюм, фигачь под него поло и белые кроссы. Стильно, модно, молодёжно. А главное — как же быстро одеваться и раздеваться! Слишком, сука, быстро! Вжик, шурх, шурх и ты уже в трусах, только шнурки улетели. Трусы тоже в клетку, кстати. 

Нужна ли ему другая одежда, если он Тренер и это не просто должность, но и вся его чёртова жизнь. Одно слово — тонна обязанностей. Мог ли он использовать другие узоры, если он чёртов ирландец и это из него и палкой не выбьешь? Вроде как не обязан, но буйнопомешанность передаётся по наследству от отца к сыну, от сына к приемным пиздюкам. Клетка так клетка. Его одежда, как униформа врача, говорила о нём всё, и даже больше. Он выглядел ярко, узнаваемо, спортивно, иногда — угрожающе, иногда — успокаивающе, иногда он надевал коричневый костюм “мы в полном дерьме”. Вся его жизнь в семи костюмах и хороводе простых практичных футболок и рубашек под них. И белые кроссовки, чтобы быстрее бегать от неприятностей и раздавать поджопники красиво. 

Одеться быстрее сгорающей спички? Похвально. Раздеваться быстрее загорающегося огонька — сука, бесит! Нельзя ли помедленней? Ничего ведь не горит по факту, не уходит поезд, не отлетает самолёт. Только кукуха Тренера медленно машет крылом: “Пока-пока, старичок, увидимся утром!” А утром на него с пола в прихожей чужого дома будут смотреть его же клетчатые шмотки, скинутые почти у порога. Идти через весь дом голым, кстати, то ещё милое приключение, не всегда лишённое зрителей. Иногда очень даже посторонних зрителей. Да чёрт, ну не знал он, что к Рэю по понедельникам с утра приходит уборщица! Ну ёбана, чего она не постучалась? И зачем было так орать. Ну мужик, ну голый, ну с засосами по всему телу. Ну и укусами. Ну ещё немного заведённый и злой, потому что на самом прекрасном моменте утреннего секса его старый, но дохера громкий мобильник заиграл мерзким звонком. Он ведь только метнулся ответить за звонок Праймтайма и обратно! Нехорошо тогда вышло с мадам, ой нехорошо. Но он вот вообще не причём. Это всё блядская клетка виновата. И его хуёвый стиль. 

То ли дело… классическая английская многослойность. Шерсть, трикотаж, благородный винтаж. Всё это пижонское многообразие тканей и узоров, собранных на одном человеке в безумной и чудесной гармонии. Рубашка в дивный рубчик в цвет глаз, поверх которой вокруг шеи обернулся вязаный галстук с изящно-небрежным узлом под адамовым яблоком, узкая талия, которую чуть увеличивает, но всё же подчёркивает простой серый жилет с рядом блестящих тёмно-синих пуговиц, которые так забавно крутить в пальцах и вынимать из объятий петелек. По шёлковой спине жилета приятно провести рукой, оглаживая ткань и вспоминая бархат кожи под ней. А поверх всего этого ещё и пиджак. Или куртка? Иногда целое пальто и хорошо скроенная и подогнанная кобура. Кожаная, чёрт побери, правильно обтягивающая спину и острые лопатки под слоями дорогой ткани. А его пальто, словно изысканная ширма,подобно бархатным театральным кулисам, за которыми проходит целое представление и существует отдельный чудесный мир. О, и брюки. Штаны. Иногда джинсы, выбивающиеся из симфонии, как нужная нотка бунтарства против замшелой классики. Дерзкие, с отворотами, прекрасно обтягивающие ладную задницу и не стесняющие движений, когда кому-то надо буквально побегать по делам. Но достаточно тонкие, чтобы через них можно было собрать горстями и сжать нежную плоть. Даже обувь снять с него та ещё задачка, увлекательная и познавательная. Кто бы мог подумать, что под ботинками на вычурной шнуровке (и тут сложный узел и узор плетения) на голенях обнаружатся носки на подтяжках и чтобы стянуть шерстяную ткань, нужно подлезть руками под штанины и отцепить тугие клипсы, щедро огладив стройные икры и пощекотав чувствительную кожу под коленкой. 

Тренер упивался этим действом от начала, обёрнутого слоями ткани, до прекрасного конца, когда на Рэе оставались лишь следы его поцелуев и потёки спермы. Так уж повелось, что их первые встречи шли по весьма занятному, но практически одинаковому сценарию: Тренер стучал, Рэй открывал дверь, Тренера вытряхивали из его костюма за считанные секунды, Рэй начинал двигаться в сторону спальни, облапывая каждый сантиметр голой кожи, инспектируя каждую мышцу, особенно залипая между ног Тренера. Идти на второй этаж, когда тебя держат за хер и весьма настойчиво его наглаживают, весьма проблематично. Но Тренеру нравилось. Особенно то, что пока Рэй оставался в своей броне, шерстяном коконе и прекрасной обёртке, Тренер уже был совершенно обнажен. Когда опасная лестница и бесконечный коридор оказывались позади, за порогом хозяйской спальни, Тренер давал себе волю и брал ситуацию в свои руки. Стягивал с Рэя пальто, если тот ещё не успел его оставить в прихожей, оглаживал взглядом и прижимался всем обнажённым телом к полностью одетому мужчине, чуть потирался о все его модные тряпки, кайфуя от ощущения многослойности и разных текстур. От запаха дорогой ткани, под которой тяжело дышал Рэй. Первым сдавал свои позиции пиджак, под чью шероховатую подкладку так приятно запускать руки, чтобы тут же потянуть вещицу на пол. Он проводил ладонями по груди, подныривая под полы, останавливался у ключиц, чуть массировал мышцы у шеи и снимал лишний груз с крепких плеч. Нетерпение Рэя приходилось гасить поцелуями, пока Тренер упивался каждой пуговичкой на его жилете, которую можно было поглаживать, надавливать и медленно вытягивать из петельки, опуская на волю и скользя пальцами по шершавой ткани жилета перед тем, как перейти к следующей пленнице. Как только жилет оказывался повержен, Рэй вдыхал полной грудью, будто до этого простой слой ткани мешал ему наполнить лёгкие кислородом. Или, может, Рэю просто нравилась рука Тренера, которая уже хозяйничала у него за поясом брюк. Право слово, что там того пояса? На вкус Тренера, он расстёгивался слишком быстро, соскальзывая кожаной змеёй по талии и заднице Рэя, чтобы свернуться у его ног. Оттянуть брюки и запустить туда руки было проще простого, и Тренер с удовольствием нырял в уже изведанные глубины, где его ждала заправленная рубашка и простые брифы. Ему так чертовски нравилось, когда обе его руки замирали на мгновение между тканью джинсов и тонким хлопком белья, ощущая этот контраст тканей и тёплую кожу, до которой ему ещё предстоит добраться. А пока можно сжать мягкие половинки и чуть развести в стороны, выдавливая из Рэя длинный стон. Рэй никогда не оставался в долгу и потирался грубой тканью о нежную плоть Тренера, добавлял собственной рукой приятных ощущений, заставлял ответить таким же длинным стоном прямо в алеющее аппетитное ухо. 

Где-то в это время Тренер обычно срывался и максимально быстро вытряхивал Рэя из рубашки, чуть притормаживая на манжетах, чтобы огладить запястья и нащупать частящий пульс. Ну и первая пуговка у воротничка навсегда оставалась в его сердце. Только освобождая её из петельки, можно было поиграть с чувствительной кожей шеи самым кончиком пальца, пока Рэй пьяно улыбался такой шалости. 

Как снимал с Рэя штаны, Тренер ещё помнил, просто потому что у того обычно двойные застежки — пуговка и крючок и пока всё расстегнёшь, можно приятно надавливать ладонью прямо на хорошо стоящий член. Куда девались трусы Рэя, Тренер никогда не запоминал. После брюк его обычно пинали в сторону кровати, и на неё Рэй уже приземлялся таким же голым. И после всех слоёв ткани и фактур, которые так неистово щупал своими пальцами Тренер, ощущение кожи Рэя, разгорячённой и нежной, покрытой тонкими светлыми волосками, было лучшим ощущением в его жизни. 

Кожа Рэя, как и его одежда, никогда и нигде не была одинаковой. Чуть более грубой, тёмной на руках, которые были всегда на виду, на холоде, ветре и жаре. И никакие кремы не помогали. Кожа была тонкой, почти прозрачной, как хорошо выделанный и выбеленный лён, на сгибах локтей, под коленками, где просвечивали синие вены, будто ещё один изысканный узор. Кожа Рэя бывала забавной, потому что прикрывалась волосками, будто тонкими шелковистыми нитями, которые светились на солнце или в свете камина. Отливали золотом и теплом. Даже, чёрт побери, на заднице Рэя. Особенно на заднице Рэя. Кожа бывала самой деликатной и такой отзывчивой, сладкой на вкус, когда член Рэя оказывался у Тренера во рту и по ней проходился ловкий язык, а жадные губы с удовольствием сжимали и не отпускали. 

Прекрасней всего ощущался Рэй после оргазма. Мягкий и нежный, весь расслабленный и податливый, тяжеловатый, но отлично ощущающийся в объятиях Тренера.

Через пару месяцев и несколько вариаций сценария Рэй всё так же вытряхивал Тренера из одежды, но не сразу у порога, а где-то в гостинной или на кухне после хорошего ужина и приятного разговора. Сам при этом был завернут в домашнее — кардиган поверх рубашки или пуловер, лёгкие брюки и иногда клетчатый плед вокруг вечно мёрзнущих ног. Надо ли говорить, как Тренера бесило, что одежда на Рэе заканчивалась преступно быстро? 

***

— Перси?

— М?

— Может, мне стоит носить что-то… попроще? 

— Тебе хорошо виден ужас в моих прекрасных глазах?

— И тебя не бесит, что всё так... медленно? 

— Ещё раз посмотри в глаза. Ужас видишь? Не смей убирать даже слоя одежды, понял?

— Ладно, ты весьма убедителен. Особенно твои прекрасные глаза.

— Рэй? 

— Что, Перси? 

— А мне, может быть, стоит немного обновить гардероб? 

— Нашел ещё один тартановый узор для костюма? 

— Может, ну эти костюмы нахер, а? Взрослый мужик, а в спортивном шарюсь, как пацанва моя.

— Перси. А теперь узри ужас в моих прекрасных глазах.

— Не надо? 

— Не надо. Лучше ещё один костюм закажи. Кажется, этот я слишком быстро стянул и немного вырвал змейку. 

— Оторвал?

— Да, немного оторвал тебе змейку напрочь к херам. Наверное, её просто плохо пришили и вообще, она слишком медленно расстёгивалась. 

— Да что ты говоришь? Ну, наверное. Передам твоё негодование швее.


End file.
